Hey, How Are You? It's Me
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Suka padamu butuh konsep yang panjang, bukan hanya skema atau pendapat yang menguntungkan. Tapi aku tak pandai bicara, jadi aku hanya menuturkan apa yang aku bisa. (dari Anzu untuk Jun)


**Suka padamu butuh konsep yang panjang, bukan hanya skema atau pendapat yang menguntungkan. Tapi aku tak pandai bicara, jadi aku hanya menuturkan apa yang aku bisa. (dari Anzu untuk Jun)**

 **Hey, How Are You? It's Me.**

Hey, apa kabar? Ini Aku.

Aku lihat, betapa bahagia kau belakangan hari ini. Aku senang, kau selalu begitu, hatiku tercampur puisi cinta hanya lewat senyum saja. Mungkin aku kelewatan dan sedikit aneh, tapi itu yang aku rasakan kala aku menggambarkanmu.

Kau itu... apa ya? Ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas. Aku hanya bisa merasakannya. Aku bodoh, ya? Apa kau mau memaafkan aku?

Mungkin.

Kau tersenyum, itu baik. Kemudian kau tertawa, aku merasa lega. Apakah kau sudah makan pagi ini? Apa yang kau tonton di Televisi selama seminggu ini? Aku ingin tahu seleramu.

Andai aku tahu.

Pada ritme labil seperti ketukkan sepatu, lengkungan bulan sabit pada kelopak mata tercipta begitu saja kala kau tertawa. Kau membuatku tersipu, selebihnya aku merasa senang. Dalam hatiku, tentu saja, aku menuliskannya begitu. Kau ada di sini dan aku selalu memikirkanmu tiap aku menyisir rambutku. Tolong, aku akan mengatakannya padamu jika aku mampu.

Apa hari ini kau melihat Bintang? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Aku harap kita melihat Bintang yang sama. Walaupun langit yang kita lihat itu adalah hamparan yang serupa, apakah Bintang yang kita lihat juga sama?

Aku butuh jawaban yang pasti.

Untuk siapa kau tersenyum setiap harinya? Aku bertanya dengan khayalan yang meledak-ledak. Kau itu anomali, aku tidak bisa memahami konsepmu dengan hanya sekali kedip, aku ikhlas jika aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Membuatku penasaran.

Ketukkan dalam senyummu mirip seperti ketukkan sepatu yang sering kau gunakan. Aku menyukainya, kau selalu menggunakan barang bagus, hahahaha, aku seperti peneliti yang kurang modal. Kuperhatikan gestur halus yang kau tunjukkan dan juga gestur yang coba kau sembunyikan. Apakah kau menyimpan sebuah tanda? Aku sedang mencarinya.

Sampai saat ini aku tak pernah tahu apakah ada celah dari dirimu yang terlihat kurang baik. Mungkin tidak ada, atau aku terlalu sering melihat yang baik dalam dirimu, ya?

Di kepalaku, sudut pandangku tentangmu semuanya terlihat seperti sekumpulan angka yang menarik. Menari-nari tapi tidak bisa bernyanyi. Enam dan Empat, kemudian Lima. Itu angka favoriteku. Kau adalah favoriteku.

Dalam detik yang aku hitung, aku menangkap apa yang kau sampaikan di Televisi. Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat aku pahami, jadi, dengan cara yang ikhlas aku tertawa karena menganggap ini lucu. Seharusnya aku belajar sedari awal, bukan? Suka padamu butuh konsep yang panjang, bukan hanya skema atau pendapat yang menguntungkan. Tapi aku tak pandai bicara, jadi aku hanya menuturkan apa yang aku bisa.

Kau itu aneh.

Hari ini, kemarin dan seminggu yang lalu aku tidak bertemu denganmu, merasakan bagaimana denyut nadimu, menyentuh helaimu yang berkibar tertiup angin malam. Oh, aku tahu betul bagaimana aroma parfummu. Apa aku harus menyebutkan apa merknya?

Tidak. Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka.

Kenapa aku sering merasa bahwa kita saling terkoneksi? Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang aku terlalu gila karena tingkah lakumu. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak merindukanmu, sungguh. Aku selalu merasa begitu setiap saat.

Apa kau mulai takut padaku? Kau boleh meninggalkanku jika kau mau. Tapi aku takut jika kau melakukannya.

Setiap harinya aku menghitung berapa kali diri ini mengatakan hal gila, bersandika tentang jalinan antara kau dan aku. Semakin lama, aku semakin aneh. Tapi pandanganku padamu tetap sama, dalam kurun waktu sebulan aku sudah menulis sepuluh ribu lembar namamu di kepalaku. Ketika aku mengingat ini aku mulai menangis, apakah kau merasakannya juga?

Tidak. Kau tidak mengatakannya.

Mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur hanya dengan mendengar tawamu? Padahal, aku tidak pernah menggambarkan bagaimana bentuk tawamu. Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyamakanmu dengan hantu. Aku tidak begitu.

Kau adalah selubung mimpi yang sedang aku raih.

Kau tidak pernah tahu, bagaimana rasanya merindukanmu pada jam sibukku. Ketika aku begitu, aku langsung mengigil, aku kurang memahami apa yang aku rasakan pada waktu itu. Aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman jika aku tidak melihatmu sehari saja.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Begitukah?

Aku menunggu momen keren setiap jamnya,aku selalu menunggumu, tapi Tuhan punya rencana lain. Aku tidak mengerti atau tahu apa rencanaNya, aku tidak berharap terlalu tinggi, aku tidak mau kecewa. Aku tidak mau kehilangan arah nantinya.

Maaf.

Dalam pijakanmu di tanah Bumi, aku berusaha meninggikanmu. Membawamu terbang, maksudku. Apa kau suka dibawa terbang olehku? Aku harap begitu.

Hey, apakah kau ada waktu minggu ini?

Aku ingin melihat salju bersamamu, kita main Ski dan naik Gondola. Tapi... aku tidak terlalu suka Salju, aku lebih suka dirimu yang mulai bercerita soal Bintang dan Bulan, makan es krim dan pudding cokelat. Tapi ini musim dingin, dan kita tidak mungkin makan es krim 'kan? Hahahaha.

Lagu apa yang sering kau dengarkan akhir-akhir ini?

Kalau aku _Writing on The Wall. Sam Smith_ namanya.

Ah, kenapa aku malah membahas lagu? Aku lupa kalau kau lebih ahli soal ini. Maafkan aku yang selalu sok tahu, padahal kau lebih pintar dari aku.

Apakah ini terlalu panjang? Tidak. Aku ingin mengatakan hal lain kepadamu, hanya padamu dan hanya ingin didengar olehmu.

Apakah kau pernah pergi ke Pantai? Apa yang kau suka dari Pantai? Kita jelajahi itu bersama.

Aku tidak suka tempat panas, tapi aku suka mendengar suara Ombak, rasanya seperti menyatu dengan alam. Ayo kita pergi ke Pantai! Kau ingin berburu Kepiting? Kerang? Ubur-Ubur? Kalau aku ingin makan Sandwich di atas pasir, pasti itu keren! Atau minum Air Kelapa yang masih hijau.

Aku? Aku jarang pergi ke Pantai. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa berenang, hahaha, aku punya banyak kelemahan, tidak sepertimu. Kau piawai sekali, hebat dalam banyak hal, aku merasa iri pada keahlian serba bisamu itu. Sepertinya kau tak punya kelamahan.

Kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu? Aku merasa telah berdosa. Sementara aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya Anzu yang payah. Kurang bodoh apa aku ini? Aku bodoh dan menyukai orang sepertimu, aku seharusnya mati saja! Tapi aku tidak menyerah sama sekali, berhenti pun tidak.

Dalam duniaku, kau itu segalanya dan aku hanya bagian kecil dari dirimu yang namanya sering kau sebut. Maaf, aku terlalu melankolis.

Rasanya kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, maksudku pergi ke Pantai, kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Aku bisa jadi bahan hujatan jika ketahuan jalan denganmu, aku harus menjaga privasimu, bukan? Lagi pula aku ini siapa?

Sejak mendengar desas-desus, aku menjadi takut. Meski kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak memiliki hubungan berlandaskan cinta dengan gadis lain, aku merasa tidak pantas menerima balasan kasihmu. Kau masih waras 'kan? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau nantinya jadi suka padaku.

Itu mungkin mimpi.

Aku takut.

Aku punya ketakutan aneh jika aku tidak melihatmu. Bukan takut kau membenciku, menyudahi hubungan ini atau berhenti untuk memanggil namaku.

Aku takut, aku takut kau hilang dan hilang. Aku tidak takut pada kematian, aku hanya takut dilupakan. Aku tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan buruk.

Kau tidak akan melupakan aku, bukan?

Ketika aku merindukanmu, satu persatu dari lagu favoritemu akan aku dengarkan, rasanya seperti dirimu baru saja menyapaku, menepuk bahuku dan bercerita tentang hari yang telah kau jalani. Tapi saat ini hanya rintik hujan yang aku terima, ada rasa dingin yang membakar.

Apa kau merasa hangat? Kau harus tetap nyaman di luaran sana, peluk aku jika kau ingin, aku menawarkan saran. Kau boleh minum Kopi jika kau mau, aku mengizinkannya. Itu candu, bukan begitu?

Berapa jam kau tidur hari ini? Aku lihat kau tampak kelelahan, tapi kau menyembunyikan itu dengan cara yang baik. Tolong jaga kesehatan dan tidur yang cukup, kau bukan Ninja yang tahan banting.

Tidak ada lagi yang harus aku katakan. Tapi ada hal yang tak pernah luput aku ucapkan.

Aku merindukanmu.

 **-Dari Anzu untuk Jun. Di kirim melalui kertas putih dan amplop warna-warni.**

.

.

.

 **A/N : Jujur, tadinya ini mau buat konsep Secret Santa atau apa itu istilahnya. Tapi akhirnya saya upload ini dan WALAAAAA selamat datang kembali! Jujur aja sih, saya baper sendiri ngetik ini, entah kenapa. Ini aneh gak sih? Kadang saya selalu gak pede dengan tulisan saya. Yah, mumpung saya lagi bucin daripada ide ilang kan gak enak mending dituangkan.**

 **Don't catch a cold, sekarang dingin banget ya kirakira. Terima Kasih lagi buat yang udah mampir di akun saya, buat yang baru datang, Selamat Datang! See you soon!**


End file.
